


How Could You Be The One [Fanmix]

by Scribe



Category: Mistworld Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: Exes, Fanmix, M/M, Saren Raithe the wildly unreliable narrator, so many mind games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: A Saren Raithe/Athol fanmix.





	How Could You Be The One [Fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flite/gifts), [The_W_Is_Silent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_W_Is_Silent/gifts).

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[Download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kausehqkryc24yo/How_Could_You_Be_The_One__A_Saren_Raithe_Athol_Fanmix_by_Scribe.zip/file) | [Listen on 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/scribeling/how-could-you-be-the-one)

**Track Listing**

1\. Everybody Wants To Rule The World ~ Lorde

_Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world_

2\. Runaway ~ Jess Ray

_I can see it in your eyes  
that you're gonna run_

3\. Ghost Lights ~ Woodkid

_How could you be the one if you're not the same  
If in the hands of gods you have lost your way_

4\. High Hawk Season ~ The Mountain Goats

_I saw the streets fill up with people that I knew  
People who look like you_

5\. Haunt (Demo) ~ Bastille

_Your thoughts they rewind  
to old happenings and things that are done_

6\. You Don't Know Where Your Interest Lies ~ Simon & Garfunkel

_You don't know that you love me  
You don't know but I know that you do_

7\. Lungs ~ CHVRCHES

_I will sell you a future you don't want  
Like I did last time_

8\. Call and Answer ~ Barenaked Ladies

_I think it's getting to the point  
Where we have almost made amends_

9\. No Harm ~ The Boxer Rebellion

_Maybe there's no use  
In things being like they used to_

10\. Circles ~ Passenger

_It's been years since we carved our names  
On a clocktower door before everything changed_


End file.
